


Das Hei-Land

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Hei-Land:(winkt)Hallo, ich bin euer Hei-Land und ich bringe euch …Island:Frieden?Finnland:Freude?Griechenland:Hei-erkuchen?
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Das Hei-Land

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen #22 unseres [WeCanBeHeroes Adventskalenders 2020](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=125)

**Hei-Land:** _(winkt)_ Hallo, ich bin euer Hei-Land und ich bringe euch …  
**Island:** Frieden?  
**Finnland:** Freude?  
**Griechenland:** Hei-erkuchen?  
**England:** _(kichert)_  
**Deutschland:** Heil, Land!  
**Russland:** _(genervt)_ Boah, ernsthaft, Deutschland? Müssen wir dir mal wieder alles durchräumen, damit du ein bisschen besser auf dich aufpasst?  
**Deutschland:** Sorry, dummer Querdenker—äh, Querschuss von rechts. Ich nehm eh schon Corona dagegen.

**Estland:** Tausendjährige Reiche sind ja zum Glück doch recht aus der Mode gekommen.  
**Deutschland:** Ja, beim letzten Mal wären Japan und ich fast drauf gegangen. Zurecht.  
**Italien:** Ach, pfff, als hätte das auch nur hundert—ach, zwanzig Jahre wirklich halte können!  
**Österreich:** Vielleicht, weil Deutschland eben nicht Reich heißt. Ich dagegen…  
**Ungarn:** Schnauze, Österreich!

**Vatikanstadt:** Das letzte Hei-Land gibt’s jetzt ja auch schon gute zweitausend Jahre.  
**Estland:** DEN Heiland, und der neuste ist so ein Millennial-Jazzmusiker aus Darmstadt.  
**Neuseeland:** Darf der das denn schon?  
**Schweiz:** Wieso gibt’s eigentlich keine DIE Hei-Land?  
**Finnland:** Ach, klappe, Schweiz! Du hältst dich doch sonst auch immer aus allem raus.  
**Deutschland:** Außerdem gibt’s schon DIE Niederlande, und _eine_ Quoten-Die muss ja wohl reichen!

**Frankreich:** 'Ei-Land? ’At da jemand von 'Eiland gespro’hen? Michel de Nostredame ’at ja gesagt …  
**England:** Bwahaha, Ei-Land! Der war gut, Frankreich!  
**USA:** Hmmm, iLand – gute Idee! brb.  
**Irland:** Was hat Amiland denn jetzt schon wieder ausgebrütet?  
**England:** 'N Ei-Land! Ha! Ha ha ha! Ha …  
**Australien:** Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist ein Weihnachts-Eiland.  
**Niederlande:** Also wir hatten ja letztens auch Hühner, die an Weihnachten endlich alt genug waren zu legen. Jeden verdammten Tag haben wir gewartet auf den Eiland, haben den Stall hübsch ausgeschmückt, damit er dann auch standesgemäß auf Stroh gebettet ist und so… Aber kam nicht. Wollte nicht.  
**Schottland:** _(facepalmt)_ Wer will auch schon eure Fipronil-Eier, Niederlande. Nichts für ungut.  
**Niederlande:** _(rückt Schottland auf die Pelle)_ Doch für ungut. Bist doch nur neidisch, weil du immer noch kein High-Land sein darfst, Schottland.  
**Schottland:** Pah, ich hab nicht nur eins, sondern meine ganz eigenen High- _Lands_. Ich brauch dich nicht.  
**Niederlande:** Würde dir auch nichts abgeben.  
**Schottland:** Klar, heißt ja auch nicht Bring-Land, sondern _Hol_ -Land!

**Irland:** Was heilst du denn eigentlich so, Heil-Land? Du hast nicht zufällig was für England, damit’s nicht immer so eng wird in den Abstimmungen? Ich mein, schau dir das Brexit-Debakel doch an. Dass Schottland sich da noch nicht abgeschottet hat, ist eh ein Wunder.  
**Niederlande:** Also wir als High-Land können dir da sicher ein paar Tipps geben, Hei-Land, wo du den besten Stoff herbekommst. Hilft bei Schmerzpatienten nämlich am allerbesten.  
**Schottland:** _(verdreht die Augen)_ Ja klar, Kiffen gegen den Weltschmerz.

**Hei-Land:** _(flüstert)_ Das wollte ich doch gar nicht.  
**Hei-Land:** _(zieht unverrichteter Dinge von dannen)_


End file.
